Homecoming
by BeebleZeeble
Summary: Brenda/Fritz, light on plot, heavy on smut. Enjoy!


**Author's Note: Thank you to Labyrinth for reading this for me. She did a ton of editing and it was so helpful! This is sort of a continuation from "Missing" but I think it stands alone fine so you don't need to go back and read that one first. TW: Light bondage and teasing, if that is an issue for you. **

Fritz appeared in the doorway to their bedroom wearing a towel and grinned at her. "Hey honey. I missed you. How was your day?"

Brenda was lying on their bed, phone in hand. Her head was surrounded by a swirl of messy blonde curls that contrasted prettily with the red sweater she was wearing.

"Oh, fine. It's actually pretty boring here, without you around." Brenda smiled and sat up to put her phone back in her purse.

Fritz took a moment to appreciate the way the soft material of her sweater hugged her curves, from the outward swell of her breasts to her flat stomach, resting lightly on her slim hips. They had got re-acquainted enough in the car at the airport that Fritz knew she was wearing something pretty and lacy underneath the sweater, he had managed to get that far with her in their car before being rudely interrupted by someone's impatient car horn. He had spent most of his shower fantasizing about the ways in which he was going to get her out of her clothes so he could admire the lingerie in full. Actually, he had spent most of his trip fantasizing about getting Brenda undressed in any number of scenarios. For some reason he had really missed Brenda on this trip, maybe because they hadn't talked as much as they usually did. Fritz had figured Brenda had gotten busy at work, and had braced himself to find her completely stressed and the house a disaster. It was a nice surprise to find their home (relatively) spotless and his wife cheerful.

"Boring? That's a shame," Fritz crossed the room to stand in front of Brenda. She continued to grin up at him as he reached a hand out to toy with her curls. "Maybe I can try to think of something to keep you occupied tonight," he said, as he gently tugged on her hair.

"Really? And what would that be?" Brenda smirked and reached for the towel around Fritz's waist, but he grabbed her wrist before she could make contact.

"Nope. Didn't I just say I was in charge of tonight's entertainment?" Brenda was intense and impatient in every aspect of her life, including the bedroom. Often Fritz enjoyed just laying back and allowing her enthusiasm to take over, but tonight he wanted to toy with her a little bit first. The longer Brenda was kept from something she wanted, the more explosive the result was when she finally got it.

"Ok," Brenda said, "What do you want me to do then?"

Fritz let go of her wrist and walked over to her dresser. He opened a drawer and pulled out a few silky scarves. Brenda wiggled in anticipation as Fritz came back towards her, and held out her wrists eagerly.

"Not yet. You really are the least patient person I have ever met, you know that?" Fritz shook his head as he folded a scarf up into a long rectangle.

Brenda pitched her voice into a slightly lower octave and whispered, "Impatient to feel your cock, honey." Fritz froze for a second, surprised, and she could see from the bulge in his pants her words had the desired effect. He was welcome to tease her, but she was under no obligation to make it easy for him. Fritz, breathing a little heavier than before, slipped the scarf over her eyes, and tied it gently but securely.

Brenda giggled, and reached up to touch the blindfold. "What-" Fritz cut her question off with a kiss, a soft and tender one that made her belly go warm. She felt the backs of his knuckles graze the skin of her chest as he began unbuttoning her cardigan.

Fritz pulled away to slide the sweater gently down her arms. He was right; she was wearing a pretty and lacy cream-colored bra. He traced the bottom edge with his finger and let out a low noise of appreciation. Brenda sighed, and arched up slightly, pressing her breast into his hand. Fritz's hand disappeared, and for a second she was left alone. Then his fingers were sliding under her back, undoing the clasp and gently pulling the whole thing off of her. There was another pause in his caresses. Brenda wondered where he went, until she heard him say from right next to her, "You are amazingly beautiful. When I look at you I can't believe how lucky I am." Brenda's cheeks grew warm at this. She opened her mouth to reply, but he put a gentle hand over it.

"Alright, now we're ready for your wrists," Fritz said. Brenda obediently held them up together, a slow smile creeping across her face.

Fritz tied her hands together tightly "Is that comfortable?" Brenda nodded. "Good," he said.

The next thing she could feel were his hands in the waist of her jeans, unbuttoning them. The warm touch against her low belly sent a thrill through her. Fritz tugged the jeans down her legs gently, revealing the lacy boy short bottoms that matched her bra. Brenda felt Fritz's fingers slide under the right side of her panties and come tantalizingly close to her vulva before abruptly going away.

Brenda groaned. "Are you just going to torture me all evening?"

Suddenly she felt Fritz's warm breath next to her left ear. "I think so, yes." She could hear the grin in his voice, just before she felt his lips brush the supersensitive spot under her ear as he began kissing his way down her neck. His lips tickled the base of her neck, heading down her sternum.

She felt a hand cup her left breast, and sighed deeply as he gently ran a thumb over her nipple, which pebbled and hardened in response. His mouth left her sternum to reappear on her right nipple. She felt his warm wet breath before his lips closed over it, and his soft tongue tickled her. Brenda moaned softly as a rush of warmth flooded her body. After a few moments Fritz switched sides, careful to pay the same amount of attention to both nipples as his hand gently cupped and played with her right breast.

Just when the stimulation started to be too much, Fritz pulled away, and started to kiss down her body. His lips brushed the underside of her breast, her bottom rib, her belly button. She wriggled in anticipation as he crept lower and lower before pulling away. She groaned in frustration. His hands appeared at her hip, grabbing the waistband of her panties and pulling them slowly down her legs. The weight on the bed shifted, and Fritz bent her legs as he knelt between them. His hands slid up and down her legs, coming closer and closer to where she most wanted his touch, but never quite reaching. His lips began to caress her knee, moving up her inner thigh maddeningly slowly. His hand gently readjusted her legs, so they were spread farther apart, before sliding almost all the way up to where she wanted him. He ran his thumb along the place where her leg met her body and whimpered.

Fritz couldn't take the torture any longer either, and at the sound of her pleading he ran his thumb along her now soaking wet pussy. Brenda moaned, and her whole body momentarily sagged in relief. The degree of her wetness surprised Fritz, and he felt his body's immediate response. He knew teasing her was going to pay off big time.

Brenda felt Fritz's finger slide up and down her lips, from the base of her vagina to the tip of her clitoris. He went slowly, but every part that he brushed was left with wanting more. His mouth continued to move painfully slowly up her thigh, until finally she felt his face brush the seam of her leg. He disappeared for a moment, only to reappear at the top of her other leg, and start kissing down towards her knee.

"No!" Brenda moaned in frustration.

Fritz grinned at her. Her fists were balled up in annoyance, and her chest and face were flushed red with lust and frustration. No longer did she look like an exquisite angel, as she did when he first undressed her. He preferred this image of her, his very fallible wife driven wild with desire.

"Can I help you?" There was something about having tough, take-no-prisoners Brenda tied up and begging him to touch her that made Fritz hard as a rock. Based on how wet she got whenever they played this game Brenda enjoyed it too.

Brenda nodded eagerly, then said "Please."

"Please what?" Fritz used his fingertip to brush her clit ever so slightly. Brenda's hips bucked at his touch.

"Please, please, go down on me. Please fuck me." Brenda only really got into swearing when she was extremely turned on. Fritz felt himself grow more aroused and knew he wasn't going to be able to refrain from diving in much longer.

"I don't know, you weren't very good at calling me this trip. Maybe you didn't even miss me," He continued to flick at her clit very lightly and slowly. Her whole back arched up, thrusting her pussy into his hand, as she squeaked out "I missed you! I missed you! Oh god, please, please!"

His hand left her pussy, and she whimpered. Then she felt his breath warm her a moment before his mouth finally went where she was begging him to go.

His tongue flicked and licked its way from the bottom of her vulva up to the top, where it went around her clit without touching it directly. Brenda moaned. He licked back down her labia, taking them by turns into is mouth and sucking them gently, first one side then the other. He went back to where her vagina began, and tongued the opening. The warm, wet sensations made Brenda feel weak with desire as she moaned and writhed under him. He began to lick and suck his way back up to the top of her pussy again, pausing when he got to her clit.

"Please please please please" She chanted like a mantra, anything to get him to continue. Her roped hands were resting on her stomach, her fingers clenched into frustrated fists. His hand squeezed her bound hands together gently, then finally finally his lips met her clit.

It felt like an electric shock went through her system, and she yelped in pleasure, arching her back. His lips circled her clit as he softly flicked at its small tip. His tongue swirled around her clit before his lips tightened and he sucked on it.

Brenda jerked up and yelled "Oh god!" at this. His mouth left her clit to travel back down her vulva. He teased her like this, working over her clit until she was about to come then moving away, going back and forth between pushing her to the edge and pulling her back, until she felt like she lost most higher function, reduced to mere nerve endings. Each time she got close to coming was more intense than the last, until finally Fritz didn't move away. His lips sucked at her clit while his tongue danced over it, until Brenda came, intensely.

Her thighs clamped around his head as she shuddered and moaned. Fritz could feel a rush of wetness flood his mouth and he reflected on how much he enjoyed this particular act. It was nice to come himself and he liked the feeling of being inside of her, but there was something about being so intensely in the middle of her orgasm that made Fritz feel electrified.

Fritz pulled away as Brenda's trembling and groaning subsided. He was rock hard and ready to continue, but he knew she needed a second to cool down. He wanted to be able to look her in the eye, so he gently tugged the blindfold off.

Brenda glared up at him, and slightly out of breath said, "You're evil."

Fritz stroked her hair and smiled back, "Thank you."

"I get to see again. Do I get to use my hands now too? Because there is something I want to attend to..." She looked meaningfully at his erect cock, eager for her turn to play at being the diabolical torturer.

"Not yet," he said, as he had something else in mind. He gathered Brenda's legs together and rested them on his shoulder. Brenda smiled excitedly in response. This position wasn't one they did much, because of the lack of intimacy, but it was always extremely mutually gratifying. Fritz wrapped a large hand around Brenda's ankles, and carefully entered her. The angle of her legs made her feel extra tight, and he groaned in response. The extra tightness, combined with how wet she was already, was going to make it hard for him to hold out long, so he began thrusting slowly. Brenda groaned, and Fritz knew from previous experience this position hit her g-spot. He took the signs of pleasure spreading across her face as a cue to speed up.

On each thrust Brenda could feel his large cock filling her up, hitting . She panted, "faster, please". Fritz was only too happy to comply. Still charged from her earlier orgasm Brenda felt herself coming quicker than she usually did, which was fortunate because she could tell Fritz was nearly on the edge himself. She opened her eyes and found his. "Go for it, honey," she whispered, and with that Fritz began to pound into her hard and fast. He reached down to add pressure to her clit, and that combined with the speed of his cock deep inside of her, put her over the edge. Brenda felt herself tighten around him as she moaned. The feeling of her orgasm was enough to set Fritz off, and almost immediately she felt him coming inside of her.

After a moment Fritz collapsed next to her, pulling her body into his. He ran his hand over her arm and side as his breathing returned to normal. She twisted so that she was facing him.

"I really did miss you, even though you weren't even gone a whole week" she said as she traced the outline of his jaw.

"I missed you too. Who else will constantly challenge me and drive me nuts the way you do?" She could tell from his smile that he was just teasing her, again.

"Exactly. No one tortures me the way you do, " she snuggled in under his arm, to the place on his chest where her head fit perfectly.

_We're not co-dependent exactly, _she mused as she listened to the steady beat of Fritz's heart, _it's just that our dysfunction just works so much better together_.


End file.
